Guardian Of The Key (CONT)
by lcoro528
Summary: Due to unexpected log out, I can't be able to continue the story within my old one. I'll have to continue on this one until it's complete. Remember that I'm keeping T for the violence for now, but it'll soon change.


Before you continue reading, if you haven't learned what happened before this, go to the old one made by my other account, lethalty60. URL to go there is here:

s/12536756/1/Guardian-Of-The-Key

* * *

This whole experience has been very much since. What I never knew was many things have happened. Sora gave up his heart to save Kairi, only to be returned after a few minutes.

We dropped off Kairi at Traverse Town, promising her to come back after the six of us takes care of Ansem. As we traveled through space, I felt a bit of uneasiness. I got up, and went to Maci's room. When I got there, I made sure I knocked. She hates surprises at her room.

"Come on in." I entered, then noticed that this is the first time I've been in here. It looks like she's about to do a ritual, but I didn't want to ask her. "Something wrong, Jared?"

I focused back my attention at Maci, and noticing that she's seated in a chair, her book open. "Yes," I told her. "Something hasn't been right ever since we dropped off Kairi at Traverse Town." I explained to her of my uneasiness.

She must've showed no expression, but when she spoke, it matched my uneasiness. "Actually," she said, "I've been trying to see what kind of info I could get from Ansem. And, if he is as powerful as the info suggests, then there'll be a guarantee that at least one of us would die."

WHAT?! I must've been imagining what she said. "Can you repeat that, Maci? I'm not sure if I heard correctly, but I heard that at least one of us would die."

"That's exactly right!" She countered, then got serious. "Look, all this info suggests his power. If the info is truthful, then those are the results. If not, then we could _all_ survive, no one out of the team."

I started feeling a little better. "Thanks Maci. That's all I need to know." I left her room, then proceeded to find Sora. I think it took me a while, because when I checked his room a second time, he's there.

"Sora?" I said, and he looked at me. He motioned me to enter, and I did. "Sora, is there, any chance, I could see your weapon again?"

"Sure." In a flash of light, his weapon is there, looking much like what I'd expect. "It's called a Keyblade." I pulled out my sword, then held it close to the Keyblade.

A bright flash was happening when our two weapons were close by. I pulled away my sword, and the light dimmed. I nodded. "Just what I'd expect."

"Expected… what, Jared?" I looked up and I see the confusion on his face.

"I'm your guardian, Sora! The light proved it." I noticed him taking in what I said, and realized that it's true. I should've known that I was his guardian. If I'd known then, from the beginning, then I could've traveled with him to everywhere he goes.

"I… see. I guess we were destined to fight Ansem together."

"Make it six to face Ansem: You, me, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, and Maci. We're all in this together! No matter what happens, Ansem will be defeated, but there may be a cost."

"We'll see what happens, Jared." I knew he would say something like that, so I smiled. Then Goofy announced that we're at the last place to be!

We landed, then looked around. "Seems… different." We all traveled through to see if there's anything going on. I was stopped as something pulled on my arm. More likely, some _one_ , as in Kairi.

I looked at her. "What is it?"

"I want to tell you something." I looked behind me and saw the whole gang, Maci included, were moving.

"What is it, Kairi?" I asked her, hoping that it'll be quick, and we can move so we don't get too far behind and ended up fighting Heartless that's just the two of us. I don't want to stress out with protecting Kairi by myself while fighting Heartless.

"All this time together, I've felt something strange around you. Like… you value your friends more than yourself. But… I don't want to be just your friend, Jared. I want to be more." She got higher up by standing on her toes, as I'm just a head taller than her, and kissed me.

At first, I was surprised, but then I realized that I had feelings for her, also. But the _third_ girl that I've fallen in love with?! First Selphie, then Ariel, and now Kairi?! I pushed her back lightly. "Sorry, Kairi!" I told her.

She nodded, like she understood, then I looked behind me as the gang were far ahead. "We'd better get moving!" I held her hand, to which she smiled and blushed, and ran our way to the gang. "Wait up, you guys!" I shouted at them.

Sora turned around, looked up, then shouted something. It seemed more like a warning because he was pointing upwards. We stopped and looked up, to see a meteor heading our way! Kairi started to panic, but I held her as the meteor would hit us.

But the meteor never hit us! When we looked around, we were surrounded by Heartless! "Kairi, stay with me!" I pulled out my longsword, and proceeded to battle the Heartless, but they've been proven that their much tougher than I thought, because they took more than one hit to defeat!

There's an Invisible as well as two Defenders. I had to face the Invisible while Kairi dodged the Defender's' shield and magic attack.

After taking out the Invisible, Kairi held up her staff and shouted, "Curaga!" I felt so much better from this that I managed to take out the other two Defenders without a problem!

We saw that the others are there, looking at us. We approached them without encountering any more Heartless.

Then I looked at Kairi. "Kairi, how were you able to use the most powerful Cure magic? I never heard you say that before."

"That's because I picked up a gem that'll improve my Cure magic even further. So I used it, and I've known Curaga ever since."

I nodded, understanding her. I've known her since I was at Traverse Town, and I understand about her magic. I took out an Ether and handed to her, to which she downed. "Thanks. We have someone to take out!"

We continued traveling through this place, encountering Heartless whenever a meteor came at us. And not only that, all of us have gotten stronger. As the whole gang gets stronger, so do our chances of survival when we face against Ansem.

We finally got to the end, and noticed something else. A meteor appeared above us and collided, taking us to more Heartless, but we've encountered something else: A Behemoth!

"Let's do this!" I shouted out, then remembered something else. "Donald, you don't have to strain your magic anymore. Kairi and Maci can help, too." Right away Kairi shouted out, "Defense!" And I looked behind me to see all five of them surrounded by a gust of wind as I am as well.

We took out the Behemoth real quick, then ended up on another place. "We'd better get a move on, guys." We all traveled through, making sure not to get lost. And to make sure that none of us do, I keep glancing around for Sora and, if he's nearby, I look for my companions to see if they're close by, too.

After traveling through for some time, we ended up somewhere within the End Of The World where a vortex is there.

"Wonder where it leads." I said before I jumped down, everyone else following me. After going through many places, we've been going to places that were recognized by me, by Sora, or by the two of us. But what's important is that there's something else when we all came to a certain room with an inscription.

"Ones born of heart and darkness," I recited, "devoid by hearts, ravage all worlds and bring desolation."

"Seize all hearts and consummate the great heart," Sora continued. "All hearts to be one, one heart to encompass all."

"Realize the destiny: the realm of Kingdom Hearts." Maci added in. "The great darkness sealed within the great heart."

"Progeny of darkness," Kairi continued, "come back to eternal darkness. For the heart of light to unseal the path."

"Seven hearts," Goofy continued, "one Keyhole, one key to the door. The door of darkness, tied by two keys."

"The door of darkness to seal the light," Donald finished. "None shall pass but shadows, returning to the darkness."

Then all of us recited the last line. "Ones born of the heart and darkness, hunger for every heart until the dark door opens." Then I felt Heartless nearby. I whipped around and saw two Invisibles.

"Two Invisibles, guys! Let's take them down." I pulled out my sword and battled one on my own as they rest take on the other. We were pretty fast because, with all six of us, we can take out Heartless faster!

We made it out, but then we went back inside a hole, then faced a great big enemy! Followed after, we faced so much Heartless that I feel like we won't get a break. Then I heard Kairi gave out a small shout, like in pain!

I bashed through the Heartless that are between me and Kairi, only to see four Dark Balls around her. I got to her, then did something I wasn't aware of. I jumped up, then made two circles with my sword.

When I landed, they were frozen. But when I snapped my fingers, they all disappear. Guess this sword is full of surprises! After defeating all the Heartless, we all decided to rest and gather up our strength.

Which is exactly why Maci wanted to talk to me away from the gang. I followed her, then she whispered to me, "Don't you think that there's something wrong?"

"Yeah. Kairi almost got killed, but I wonder why."

"That was Ansem's elite forces. A last resort to protect him. If they're that tough to face off against, I bet my calculations would be true, and at least one of us would say goodbye to the light." I gasped lightly, and realized that she's telling the truth.

"Ansem would be a formidable foe, Maci." I told her. "But, it's like Sora said, we will prevail, no matter the danger. If we die, then we should have no regrets dying."

"Right. And I'll say this once, Jared: Even if she never told me, Kairi loved you." I told her that I knew already. "I know, but it's what I know. There's also… another reason. I was told that, before you found me and freed me, that someone would find my chamber and take my treasure."

I nodded, knowing of her moments when she was entranced about her treasure. "So I trusted no one that would enter my chambers. Until you showed up, I guarded it non-stop, no rest. Because, with you guys, I can rest easy. I want to let you know that, if you _do_ make it to Agrabah without me, then the treasure belongs to anyone who finds my chamber…"

"Will get your treasure in a first come, first serve moment." I finished. "And I bet they'd have to solve something, don't they?"

"More or less a riddle. I've changed the position of my chamber to one where no one ever ventured to before. This is the riddle." She came close to me and whispered the riddle in my ear.

When she took a couple steps back, I told her that I knew the answer. "In the Lamp Chamber, deep inside." She gasped, knowing I was right. "And the next person to know that will get the treasure." I also saw that she's starting to get a bit tired.

"Get some rest, Maci. You deserve it. We'll need all our strength to beat Ansem." She nodded, then the two of us returned to the area and got some rest.

 _I was pushed back by the force Ansem did. He just laughed as my rage builds up. "What a disaster," he said. "If only your friends could be around to see this happening. But they're all dead! You saw it happen with your own eyes."_

 _I realize he's right. Donald, Goofy, Sora, Kairi, and Maci were killed by his own hands. Not only that, but the Heartless that stays by his side is a real pain, because that thing can block all frontal attacks from him._

 _But I've figured out what to do: Feint attacks! I got back up and lifted my sword, and pointed it at Ansem as I drank an Elixir, feeling my strength come back. "It's over, Ansem! All my friends will have their vengeance!" I charged after him as I prepared my feint attack._

 _To which he took the bait and prepared to counter it, but I changed angles at the last second before the attack connected, leaving a mark on his body! "Not so tough, are you?" I taunted, seeing the mark._

 _I see it in his eyes that he got furious with my change in tactics. He tries to counter what I throw at him, but I'm too quick for him because I change targets at last second, getting ground from him._

 _I jumped back as he prepared another strike, but I lost my balance as I hit the sand. "You really think you'll take me on, Jared?" He asked, then came after me._

 _I jumped back and prepared to attack back, but then it seems like an illusion, like I'm facing Selphie instead of Ansem. And then…_


End file.
